Room 2
by Callidus-Neuro
Summary: Isuke is tired of Haruki being oblivious to her advances so she decides to just go for it. ONESHOT


**So... I've been having a writer's block for a while so I decided to whip out this short story out of my system to get my creative juices flowing. I hope this is enjoyable. God, I just love these two idiots so much.**

* * *

Isuke was an arrogant, prideful human being. She didn't beg, she didn't ask for help, she didn't care about other people outside of her family and she certainly didn't do the chasing in a romantic relationship. She preferred to be chased (and be unobtainable), she liked to be pampered and she hated involving mushy emotions that did not belong.

So why was it that she found herself chasing after (heck, literally throwing herself at) this god-forsakenly obtuse, blockhead of a roommate whose financial situation was worse than The Great Depression in the 1930s? Sagae Haruki was the complete opposite of Isuke. She was stupidly nice to everyone and self-sacrificing. She was overly humble and forgave people way too quickly. She was poor as fuck and couldn't even afford to pay back for the nail polish she broke.

In other words, Isuke could not, for the life of her, figure out why she was so attracted to this redhead.

Sure, Haruki was good looking in the boyish kind of way; sure, she had really nicely toned stomach and biceps which were pretty sexy; sure, her goofy smiles were somewhat addicting; sure, she wasn't at all scared or put off from Isuke's personality and sure, she sometimes said things that made Isuke uncharacteristically blush and feel stupidly giddy inside. But really, other than that, what was so appealing about her roommate?

…Well, crap.

Isuke didn't do mushy things like 'fall in love'. She loved being a bitch to anyone and everyone, she loved money and she loved her parents but she didn't _fall in love. _

But now, apparently, she was in love.

It was all Haruki's fault, that stupid idiot. She just had to be all charming and perfect. Haruki and her fucking pocky.

Isuke's denial lasted a long time but eventually, she accepted it. It was new and weird but she kind of liked the feeling she got when Haruki was around. Being in love wasn't as disgusting or repulsive as she thought it would be. It didn't make her a stupid stuttering bimbo and it didn't make her into a weak damsel in distress. She was still bitchy to Haruki, she still stepped over anyone standing in her way and she still hated poor people. It was just that she was less harsh with her insults and she made an exception for Haruki.

But this didn't mean that Isuke was going to chase after Haruki and try to win her love. No, Isuke was too prideful for that. She wanted to be chased and she wanted to be the one being showered with love. Yeah, she was selfish too.

She tried throwing in subtle hints like smiling a teeny, tiny bit more gently or giving Haruki free food or lingering her touches a few seconds longer.

None of them worked though. Haruki, that stupid, thick, dumb, dense, blockhead did not fucking get the hint. When Isuke gave her free food, Haruki was like: "Turning over a new leaf, Isuke-sama? Now there's a surprise." And then she added that annoying laugh. Isuke had scowled and stormed out of the room whilst huffing 'idiot!' under her breath.

After that incident, Isuke decided to fuck pride and just go for it. With people as dense as Haruki, nothing short of a hard, metaphorical smack in the face would do the trick.

So Isuke flirted and smiled seductively. She teased Haruki with her body (and she did notice Haruki's eyes drifting down to her cleavage and lingering there for longer than appropriate). She fucking joined Haruki's trips to the library and even fed her food at lunchtimes (and got lots of weird looks from their classmates), as if they were some lovely dovey couple. Isuke would rather be dead than do things like that so it just shows how desperate she was getting.

Honstly, other than outright confessing, Isuke had done every single thing to show her attraction to Haruki. She had to wonder, for the nth time, why she had decided to fall for this utterly oblivious idiot.

So she decided that tonight, she was going to say it. She was going to approach her stupid roommate and outright say it and get a kiss. Waiting for Haruki to get the hint was wearing her already non-existing patience down to even more of a non-existing thing. It was frustrating and annoying her. Tonight, she was going to say it and she wasn't going to give a damn about Haruki's reaction. Isuke had done so much, the least she deserved was a kiss. Preferably a rough and passionate one. She liked things rough.

Just then, the door opened and Haruki walked in. She was in her work out clothes and had obviously been doing some exercise, judging from the light sheen of sweat on her body. Her leg and arm muscles strained and bulged every time she moved and the shirt sticking to her stomach gave Isuke a delicious view of the outline of her killer abs. Usually, Isuke hated sweat but she had to admit that she had never seen anything so fucking sexy in her whole life. She quickly diverted her gaze before her roommate could catch her staring.

"Oh, hey Isuke-sama. I'm surprised you're awake. Aren't you usually asleep by this time?" Haruki said with a pleasant grin.

Isuke swallowed the urge to just jump the girl right then and there, fuck the consequences. However, she held herself back just in time. It wouldn't do to seem too desperate.

"Isuke's not a pig who sleeps all the time~ What do you take me for?" Isuke replied with her usual overly sweet smile.

Haruki shrugged and moved towards her bed. "I'm just saying the facts. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower now, if you don't mind."

"No," Isuke said firmly. Now was her chance.

At that, Haruki stopped and looked at her curiously. "No?" she repeated with her eyebrows raised.

"No," Isuke confirmed as she stepped closer to the other girl. Haruki had her full attention on her now and she loved it.

"Oh," Haruki said, seemingly confused. (Rightfully so) "Why not?"

Isuke didn't reply as she stepped into Haruki's personal space. Their faces were dangerously close now and Isuke could see that Haruki's thoughts were running a mile per second. She felt strangely smug about the fact that the other girl hadn't tried to step away. Isuke smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around Haruki's neck and she inched her face even closer until their noses were touching.

"Because you're going to kiss me first," Isuke said, waiting for Haruki's reaction. Her smile widened when she saw the lust in the redhead's eyes.

Haruki on the other hand, did not need further prompt and immediately dove in. Isuke closed her eyes as a pair of soft lips met with hers, thinking _'fucking finally!' _inside her head.

She felt a wet tongue probing her lips, asking for entrance and she didn't hesitate to open her mouth, moaning as her tongue tangled with Haruki's. One of her hands dropped from Haruki's neck and she slowly slipped it under the girl's shirt. She nearly moaned again just from feeling Haruki's abs.

After what seemed like forever, Haruki finally pulled away, leaving Isuke panting and breathless. She had never felt so good before and they've only had one kiss.

"So, what does this mean?" Haruki asked, ever the mushy, caring person. Usually, Isuke didn't like talking about emotions. She hated talking during sex and she hated talking after the act even more. But with Haruki, everything felt different. She hadn't just kissed just because she felt like it. She had kissed because she wanted Haruki in every sense of the word. Her heart was racing and she felt giddy, like a stupid high school girl with a crush. (Which, in retrospect, she was) She hated and loved the feeling at the same time.

"It means I like you, you idiot. Hurry up and get the hint already," Isuke huffed. She was horrified when she felt a warm blush invading her cheeks when Haruki sent her _that smile. _

_Idiot. Stupid idiot. _

Isuke did NOT blush. She did not stutter and she did not become some kind of weird, emotional puddle of mush. It was all Haruki's fault.

"Good, cause I like you a lot too, Isuke-sama," Haruki said with a smile.

Isuke forced a scowl on her face even as it became redder, to her infinite aggravation. "Just call Isuke by her name, idiot. It's weird if you call Isuke that when we're dating."

Haruki's smiled became wider, if that was even possible. "Right, sorry, Isuke. You know you're adorable when you blush?"

Isuke growled as she pulled away. "I am NOT adorable," she said. She closed her eyes for a second to compose herself. What was going on with her today? She quickly put on her usual smile. "Ah, this is pissing me off~ Do you want to be killed by Isuke?"

"I wouldn't mind if it's you," Haruki said with a wink before quickly grabbing her towel and placing a light kiss on Isuke's lips. "I'm going to have that shower now."

With that, Haruki disappeared into the bathroom, leaving a once again blushing Isuke in her wake.

"Idiot," Isuke muttered. She was shocked to find her voice come out so softly and fondly. She had never felt like this before and had no idea what to do about it. On the one hand, she was pissed that she was acting so unlike herself just because of one person but on the other hand, everything just felt right.

But still, she could get used to this. She thought about the kiss they shared earlier and smirked.

She could _definitely _get used to this.


End file.
